narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Uchiha 7
Background The Uchiha 7 are a group of Uchiha-Uzumaki descendents & leaf village immigrants that possess the Kodona Sharingan and the Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan. These ninja also possess Kekkei Tota and the Shikotsumyaku for mysterious reasons. Origins The Uchiha 7 originate from an unknown village south of the land of wind that was located in a dense tropical rainforest. Because of this the village was extremely advanced in medicine. This fact led to its destruction by grass & rain ninja a few months before the Uchiha massacre in the hidden leaf. As a result nearly everyone died and all medical info was either extracted from the victims or stolen from archives. However there were survivors that included the Uchiha 7 but these are descendents from uzumaki refugees and Uchiha members who are in turn descended from uchiha who were left to die or severely injured in the warring states era. because of this, for years on end they did not know other Uchiha members existed. The Uchiha 7 traveled nomadically with the other survivors for years until more and more of the remaining found new homes. As a result the number of traveling refugees dwindled as the following years move on eventually leaving the Uchiha 7 as the only travelers until after the 4th shinobi world war. It was then when they heard the Stories of Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki and decided to move to the hidden leaf. Not much is known of their lineage except they were mainly Uzumaki & Uchiha, However it is speculated they may have Kaguya Clan blood due to the group posessing the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai. Abilities The Uchiha 7 possess not only Advanced Rare Forms of the Sharingan but also the Shikotsumyaku & several Kekkei Tota resulting in some powerful techniques. This happened because of unique chakra mutations and possible kaguya DNA. All 7 Members posess the Shikotsumyaku and at least 1 combined nature Kekkei Tota. Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan, Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Solar Release, Glass Release, Acid Release, Rainforest Release, Hurricane Release, Dust Release, Metal Release Notable Kodona Mangekyou Abilities Amaterasu, Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Yasaka Magatana, Tengai Shinsei, Kotoamatsukami, Indra's Arrow, Weapon Manipulation Technique Jutsu Learned After Arrival In Konohagakure Rasengan Techniques, Rasenshuriken, Chidori Techniques, Gentle Fist Art, Shadow Clone Technique, Vacuum Blade Technique, Shadow Manipulation Technique, Adamantine Sealing Chains, Adamantine Attacking Chains Members The Uchiha 7 has 4 male members and 3 female. Kintaro Uchiha Statistics Age: 17 Eye Color: Black/Red(Sharingan) Hair Color: Black Gender: Male Rank: Chunin Current Affiliation: Konohagakure Birth Date: November 13 Zodiac: Scorpio Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Solar Release(Fire-Lightning-Wind) Chakra Natures Fire Lightning Wind Yin Yang Yin-Yang Kintaro is the semi-identical twin brother of Nozomi. He is also the older twin. Kintaro is resourseful and intelligent. Just like naruto he has the love of ramen and sense of humor. He has a crush on Sakiko Hyuga. Nozomi Uchiha Statistics Age: 17 Eye Color: Black/Red(Sharingan) Hair Color: Black Gender: Female Rank: Chunin Current Affiliation: Konohagakure Birth Date: November 13 Zodiac: Scorpio Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Hurricane Release(Water-Lightning-Wind) Chakra Natures Water Lightning Wind Yin Yang Yin-Yang The younger twin semi-identical sister of Kintaro. She has a more responsible attitude and hates Kintaro's lewd jokes. Sometimes even punching him as a result. She loves to watch soap operas. Sakora Uchiha Statistics Age: 16 Eye Color: Black/Red(Sharingan) Hair Color: Black Gender: Female Rank: Chunin Current Affiliation: Konohagakure Birth Date: August 12 Zodiac: Leo Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Dust Release(Wind-Earth-Fire) Chakra Natures Wind Earth Fire Yin Yang Yin-Yang Sakora is Nozomis best friend and unlike Nozomi she loves everything lewd and awesome. She absolutely loves Kintaros jokes and she specializes in sabotage... just as long as it involves blowing stuff up. Ichiro Uchiha Statistics Age: 16 Eye Color: Black/Red(Sharingan) Hair Color: Black Gender: Male Rank: Chunin Current Affiliation: Konohagakure Birth Date: June 5 Zodiac: Gemini Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Rainforest Release(Water-Earth-Wind) Chakra Natures Water Earth Wind Yin Yang Yin-Yang Kintaro's best friend. He is very pervy and thats what the girls of the group hate about him. Ichiro loves to joke around and peep in bath houses. he also loves spraying graffiti everywhere if and when he gets the chance. Emiko Uchiha Statistics Age: 17 Eye Color: Black/Red(Sharingan) Hair Color: Black Gender: Female Rank: Chunin Current Affiliation: Konohagakure Birth Date: September 30 Zodiac: Libra Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Glass Release(Water-Lightning-Earth) Chakra Natures Water Lightning Earth Yin Yang Yin-Yang Emiko is a kind and outgoing person if given the chance. However she is very shy in certain situations. She loves nature and especially flowers. She loves animals and she likes to eat dumplings. Ryo Uchiha Statistics Age: 16 Eye Color: Black/Red(Sharingan) Hair Color: Black Gender: Male Rank: Chunin Current Affiliation: Konohagakure Birth Date: December 7 Zodiac: Sagittarius Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Acid Release(Water-Fire-Lightning) Chakra Natures Water Fire Lightning Yin Yang Yin-Yang Ryo is one of the more distant ones. He prefers reading a book than TV or prefers patience and strategy over reckless destruction. He is skilled in medical treatments & medical jutsu. one of his specialties is Medical Genjutsu to treat mental injuries or mental illness. He is the groups doctor of sorts. Takahiro Uchiha Statistics Age: 17 Eye Color: Black/Red(Sharingan) Hair Color: Black Gender: Male Rank: Chunin Current Affiliation: Konohagakure Birth Date: May 1 Zodiac: Taurus Kekkei Genkai Kodona Sharingan Kodona Mangekyou Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Tota Metal Release(Earth-Fire-Lightning) Chakra Natures Earth Fire Lightning Yin Yang Yin-Yang Takahiro is the quiet one and usually the relaxed one. he doesn't smile much but when he does its when hes with the others. He likes to hunt and do other extreme sports such as cliff diving into a lake. He also is the survivalist expert of the group and as such has various potential ninja skills.Category:DRAFT